


烂俗的一见钟情

by Say_527



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_527/pseuds/Say_527
Summary: 迪克觉得“约翰·帕尔默”这个名字烂爆了，但当某个邮差先生说出来的时候，他却点儿都不觉得讨厌。
Relationships: The Postie/Dick Turpin
Kudos: 4





	烂俗的一见钟情

**Author's Note:**

> 珀斯特即“Post”  
> 这是一个分外奇妙的音译

迪克·特平觉得对一个强盗来说，没有什么可以比因为偷了只鸡进监狱还要侮辱他职业道德的了。  
他怎么会想到那个懒洋洋的农场主会有这么大的力气？更何况他的刀不知道被哪个混蛋偷走了——他跑来约克的这段行程就像个笑话，特别是当他化名为约翰·帕尔默这个名字的时候。  
天哪，如果他可以抓到哪个偷刀的小贼，他发誓，他一定会尽自己最大的努力往他的眼睛插刀片，然后把他的小拇指踩在脚下。这真的是件令人不爽的事情，但比起他现在不得不缩在这所小监狱的情形来看，还是要逊色几分。  
“好了好了，回归家族吧迪克，这可是非常时刻…”所以他嘟囔着拿起了用他之前藏起来的戒指换来的笔纸，思考着自己该怎么让这封求救信变得威严点——谁知道他多久没见过自己家的人了？说不定那群脑子里只有聚会和游戏的家伙早就在造谣了，在他们的话里，迪克·特平应该已经成了个被拐骗到工厂的无知混球了。  
但他这次选择“写信求助”，也证明他还是想看看自己家里人到底还记不记得他，对他上心与否，虽然他觉得这个答案一定不会让他满意，但他是个热爱尝试的家伙。  
  
回归原题，迪克真心觉得他们可能早就死在某些权寮手里了。当他的仇人们知道他还有家人的时候，他甚至可以想象出那群被他骗得团团转的贵族们到底是怎样一副难看的脸色。不过他从来不在意。  
他最后把“D·T”签到了末尾，然后又重新看了遍自己这封信，嗯，没有什么错误。“邮差！”他便朝门口叫到。  
并不是所有人都能往家族里写封信来求助的，总的来说，这是靠钱砸出来的小路，也就够他这么走的。  
如果这个邮差是个讨厌的贪心鬼，那么他之后会依靠这人的穿着给他开枪。迪克在心里默默想到。  
  
邮差——珀斯特，是的，听得出来他是个做邮差的好料子，但这并不代表他之前做过的教师或者清扫员，还有厨师什么的不成功，这可能就是爱读书的好处，他离职的时候他的雇主还舍不得把他放开呢。  
他一直觉得自己的工作还不错，但这当然不表示他不想挣份外快——每周来这个监狱里走一趟，这个监狱的管事总会多付一笔钱让邮差给这些犯人送信，不过这钱也是管事在那些犯人身上搜刮来的，羊毛终究出在羊身上。  
但他也不会做那些违背道德的事情——就好比帮助那些穷凶极恶的杀人犯，那些家伙可不是善茬。所以这就是为什么他现在站在“约翰·帕尔默”这个偷鸡小贼的狱房前。  
帮帮这样的人也没有坏处。珀斯特看着眼前的人，做了个吞咽的动作——天哪，这个家伙的气质和他的脸可一点都不符合！  
  
  
“收好它吧，邮差……等会儿！”迪克简直不敢相信自己看见了什么，珀斯特？那个教过他写字的年轻老师？  
迪克在内心想出了自己如果被定罪，那个诉讼条到底会被写的多长——完了完了，这可是个大变数，这些事情说不定都要因为这个好好先生被搞砸了！迪克用右手拿着信封，左手放在背后死死攥成拳头——这个人说不定还认识他的字迹！他立起了衣服的领子，是的，他知道这不符合他的审美，但现在是特殊情况，通融一下吧。  
迪克看着眼前已经十几年没见过的自己的老师，竟然还是那身白衬衫，虽然这件衣服早就被列为他穿衣黑名单上的一员了，但他仍然不会往这人身上开枪。  
“怎么了？”珀斯特小心翼翼地看了迪克有意遮掩的脸一眼，从他手里接过了信。珀斯特不得不说，他对眼前的这个小伙子竟然有点好感，可能只是因为那双漂亮的眼睛，还有那莫名其妙的熟悉。  
虽然在他的记忆里，没有人有这样令人心悸的眼神。  
但珀斯特并没有看见，这张脸现在正因为不知名的原因泛着红晕。虽然珀斯特不知道自己在十几岁时候当的那个教师会成为某些人心里的白月光，但这并不妨碍迪克对他的念想——我是说，这种感情很难得不是吗？而且那些足以让人记一辈子的事情曾经可发生在他们身上过。  
“哈哈…没什么，先生，我只是觉得你……看起来挺不错的，相信你一定是个好邮差。”好了好了你快走吧！我相信你还是个好老师——总之别看我的信！别看任何字！迪克现在在心里抓狂，虽然他仍然试着对珀斯特微笑。   
“谢谢…还是不得不说，你也太不幸了点，约翰森那家伙可是出了名的老顽固，这里的孩子见了他都会绕道走，但你却想偷了他的鸡。”珀斯特边说着边把目光移向信封，上面写着“JP”，不得不说这个字体很有个人特色，这让他莫名想起了件老事情——也没什么，是个他曾经交过的学生，每天都会拿着自己练的字来找他，不得不说，那个孩子着实可爱，那头偏灰色的卷发让他在那个小地方有了不少女孩喜欢。但他显然是个沉默寡言的聪明鬼，如果不是他们相处的久，珀斯特可能现在也不知道那个比自己小了七岁的孩子到底叫什么，但时间最终还是让他忘了这回事情。  
这个讨人喜欢的孩子后来走了，他那对神秘的父母说这个小家伙是被人骗走的。不得不说，那位夫人在那个月分外伤心。但时间总是半年之后他们就说他已经死在他打工的工厂里了。令人嘘唏。  
“先生，我觉得时间不早了，为了我这个可怜人可以早点从这个小地方离开，还请您尽快把这封信带给我的家人们。”迪克看着他陷入思考的样子，连忙隔着狱门靠近了他一点，又发言打乱他的思路。  
“哈，这恐怕做不到。你的信不管怎么样还得等到晚上12才能送出去，”珀斯特似乎是被迪克的笑容蛊惑了，这里面暗藏的规定就莫名跑到嘴边，然后蹦了出来，“这个地方太小了，虽然没什么人会寄信到这里，但像现在你这样的特殊身份，送信的时间在这里是肯定有几个小时的限制。”但珀斯特最后还是安慰了他一句，“但出了这座城，相信一切都会顺利的。”  
他妈的，只要你可以不看这封信，管这东西出没出这座城，但我一定会立马好起来。迪克觉得自己一定是史上最悲催的大盗，之前他有多被人熟知，他之后就一定会死的多狼狈。但值得庆幸的就只有他的脸从没被看清过了，以后的人只会指着他说，“嘿，那个死在吊索下的家伙竟然只是个偷鸡贼！”  
  
“哦…我想我知道了。”迪克边说着边撩了撩头发——对，他知道这个动作有点刻意，他在关于珀斯特的事情上总是显得有点手忙脚乱。就像他曾经想过的“表明心意”一样，他最后还是把那份夹在练字本里的花体字条扔了出去，然后还是只能打着别的旗号和他聊天。  
“你从哪里来的？看起来不像是个本地人。”珀斯特把迪克的信放进了他的包里，然后靠在门房旁边和他攀谈起来，单纯为了打发时间，呼，谢天谢地！  
“西敏寺那附近。”迪克随意说了个听起来神圣的地方，虽然他们都知道那里是帝王们的陵寝。不过谁会在意呢，他的一生都是骗过去的。  
“哦…好地方。”珀斯特撇了撇嘴，他现在也不知道该和这个看着仍然年轻的男人聊点什么了。  
迪克抿嘴点了点头，这个举动让他看起来有些莫名腼腆，“对，我在哪里待的也不久。”  
他们俩的谈话似乎陷入了僵局，但这没什么，相信他们现在就是两个素不相识的人。  
“信大概什么时候能送过来，珀斯特…先生。”虽然迪克想和之前他一直叫的那样，和眼前的人以姓名相称，但放在现在这竟然莫名的不现实了起来。  
“或许一周，又或许一两个月，”珀斯特耸了耸肩，这件事情并不能单独看他一个人，虽然他的同行们也不可能给出个准确的说法，“在这里可求不了速度，我们这里的人都说这是‘考验’，要是上天希望你出去，那么总会有奇迹出现的。”  
“对我来说这可不是什么好事情。”迪克把头低得更下去了点，一双似乎无时无刻充盈着亮光的眼睛却直直盯着珀斯特。  
“或许会有奇迹呢？”珀斯特看着那双眼睛，莫名说不出丧气的话。  
迪克没有再说话，只是转过身面对着老旧的狱墙，就像是只已经丧失生机的金丝雀，不想再歌唱，只是对着那一隅之地发呆。  
看着颇显迪克的背影，珀斯特撇了撇嘴，小声说了句，“愿上天保佑你。”然后他就背着跟了自己几年的邮差包离开了这个阴沉的地方。殊不知他背后的那个男人已经送了口气，然后又把自己已经微微泛红的脸低了下去。  
  
隔了一周之后，珀斯特用几瓶啤酒的代价让同事留在岗位上，然后他自己又上了那个监狱，没有关于信或者奇迹的事情，他就是想来看看那个棕色眼睛男人。  
他也不知道自己为什么会这么做，很奇怪不是吗？他现在的工资在这个地方活得还不错——主要是因为他没有家庭，是的，一个三十出头的单身汉。这很正常，起码他从不觉得自己显得怪异。  
话说回来，这次的行程并没有外快可以挣，毕竟其实没有多少人会需要写信求助，这个捞油水的事情也不过是在外乡人身上做做。  
但是，他这次的确得到了个大消息——那个眼睛好看的男人走了，就在今天。  
他到底是怎么出去的？原谅珀斯特不能想象出那个瘦弱的家伙有可以撂倒几个大汉的力气。  
“真是奇了怪了…”即使他回到了家，珀斯特也仍然不敢相信这件事情的发生了，虽然依照那里管事的话来说：“这就是件小事情！如果不是约翰森愿意把他的牛奶打折卖给我，谁会来帮他关押一个偷鸡小贼呢？这个偷鸡摸狗的家伙即使是跑走了也没什么大不了的，更何况我们还会去搜查一番。”  
或许就是这样，但那个叫做“约翰·帕尔默”的男人到底到那里去了？珀斯特也不知道这里会不会真的有神奇的洞穴让他躲藏，但约翰的情况应该不大乐观。  
“希望他还能活着收到那封信……”  
“嘿！你在祝福我吗？”一个清亮的声音在他耳边响了起来，这无疑把珀斯特吓了一跳。当他转过头之后，看到的竟然是那个胆大妄为到逃狱的家伙！  
“你…你怎么会？”珀斯特机会是不敢相信自己眼前的景象，“他们在捉你！”  
“哦，没什么可担心的，珀斯特，我的马鞍蓄势待发。”迪克觉得自己可能兴奋过头了，在现在的状态下，他竟然认为这句话可以理解为：这个男人在担心自己。呼，算得上是他这几天唯一得到的好消息。  
如果珀斯特没有在不可思议地往后退的话，迪克一定会觉得这是个还不赖的时间段，所以为了阻止珀斯特跌出门外，迪克又拢了拢自己后脑勺的卷发，说道，“好了，如果你真的想帮我的话，就站在那里别动了。”  
“我想你如果真的想逃离这个地方的话，还是现在就出发比较好！”珀斯特觉得自己可能真的被蛊惑了，因为他现在连一点移动自己脚的想法都没有了，但他还是对着眼前黑发的男人提醒道，“这可没有在开玩笑！”  
“好了好了，我现在也没有在开玩笑，那么——珀斯特先生，现在别呼吸了，让我给你度口气。”几乎是话音刚落，迪克就捧住了珀斯特的脸，然后把自己的嘴唇送了上去。  
不知道为什么，珀斯特根本不想推开这个男人。而且这样冰凉的嘴唇竟然让他有些着迷，他甚至想搂住眼前的男人，然后加深这个复杂而有戏剧性的亲吻——或者说这算不上亲吻，他们甚至没有接触到对方的舌头！  
“这个世界真他妈奇妙”，珀斯特脑子里似乎只剩下这句话在催促他打开对方的唇瓣下的，更柔软的地方。  
珀斯特伸出了手，具有目的性地按住了眼前这个男人的下颚，带着强迫性的攻略，来探索这其中包含的复杂情感。  
“唔！”迪克似乎被珀斯特突然的强势吓住了，手抵住了珀斯特的胸膛，一副想要挣脱束缚的样子，但珀斯特不可能给他这个机会，他甚至把手伸向了迪克的臀部。  
这称得上是矛盾不是吗？明明是挑起情欲事端的人，最后却被对方吻的腿软。  
“呼…”当这场来得莫名且激烈的亲吻结束的时候，迪克搂住了珀斯特的脖颈，呼吸声激烈的像是经历了一次长跑。  
迪克就这样把头靠在眼前这个邮差的胸膛上，谁也不知道过了多久，总之这是段让人平静的时间，迪克开口了，“不管你怎么想，这是我一直想做的事情。好了，愿望完成，我要走了。”然后他就理了理自己凌乱的不像话的头发；这副潇洒走开的样子莫名让珀斯特想起了某个贵族老爷家的情人。  
“就这样？我们现在莫名其妙极了！”珀斯特觉得自己在今天颠覆了他的所有爱情观，虽然这带来的感觉很赞，但他仍然觉得导致这件事情发生的头目应该给个说法，“你不是约翰·帕尔默，我早该知道的！”  
“你知不知道莱斯特广场有家特殊的店？要是你不想把我抓走并且还想着我的话，你可以带着我去。”迪克·特平背对着珀斯特歪了歪头，然后从他刚刚进来的地方——那扇后门走了，“记住，甜心，我对你一见钟情。”  
夕阳可看不清他脸上的红晕。  
迪克·特平突然觉得“约翰·帕默尔”这个名字从他嘴里说出来，还算不错。不过他还是希望这个让他心心念念的邮差先生能知道，有个公路侠盗对他一见钟情——很久了。  
  



End file.
